It Was A Mistake! Or Was It!
by Blackfire221
Summary: This is my revised one. Basically Inuyasha and Kagome have a really big fight about her wanting to go home for a few days. She ends up running into Sesshoumaru and going home with him. She does things that night that she thinks she regrets or does she?
1. The Beginning of the End

**It Was A Mistake! Or Was It?**

**Chapter One: An Offer from Sesshoumaru and an Unexpected Night of Passion**

**"Oh....Inuyasha, you can be so dumb when it comes to women and how they feel! If a girl ever fell in love with you; I'd feel sorry for them for loving a half-breed like you!" Kagome yelled.**

**"You Bitch!" Inuyasha snarled, jumping out of _his_ tree. "Sit! You can be a real dickhead sometimes Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed running into the woods, while Inuyasha was pinned to the ground by the spell.**

**Kagome was running in the woods, when she ran into somebody and fell over. When she lifted her head up, she saw Sesshoumaru, she stood up and bowed.**

**"I'm sorry for running into you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said, then out of nowhere she grabbed him around the waist, crying into his chest.**

**Sesshoumaru was about to follow his instinct and push her off himself, when he sensed she was distressed greatly about something. "Miko, what is wrong?" He asked lifting her chin to look into her face.**

**"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama, call me Kagome. I hate being called a miko." Kagome said and he nodded, sensing more distress coming from her about the topic.**

**"Kagome, what is distressing you?" He asked looking at her. **

**"Well, its your half-breed excuse for a brother. He was making such a big fuss about me wanting to go home for a few days. I hate that mongrel! I never want to see him again!" Kagome said crying even more into his chest.**

**"Would you like to stay with me at my castle, until you figure out what you want to do?" Sesshoumaru asked and she lifted her head up. **

**"You mean you would actually let me stay with you?" She asked and he nodded. "Well let's go then, Sesshoumaru." She said smiling and wiping her tears off her face.**

**He picked her up and flew up into the sky. He felt content holding her like this and he sensed she liked it also, as she fell asleep.**

**When they landed, Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in a beautiful dining hall and Sesshoumaru, seeing she was awake, put her down.**

**"Would you like something to eat, Kagome?" He asked and she nodded, just as her belly growled.**

**After they ate, Sesshoumaru told the servants to bring them some sake and wine, while thinking 'If I get her to fall in love with me, Inuyasha will give me Tetsuaiga to get her back, but it will still be too late for him. I will have both her and the sword.'**

**The servants brought the drinks in, poured both Kagome and Sesshoumaru a drink, then left, sensing their master's lusty thoughts.**

**"Sesshoumaru, this is alcohol. I'm not old enough to drink." She said. "We are drinking to a happy occasion though; you finally realized my half-breed brother is a dickhead." He said laughing and she chugged down a couple mugs full of sake.**

**She then jumped onto the table and crawled over to him, sitting on his lap and started kissing him.**

**He picked her up and carried her and the sake bottles up to his room.**

**When he got there, he laid her on the bed, putting the bottle of sake on the table, and took his clothes off, getting into his bed.**

**Kagome got out of his bed, in front of Sesshoumaru, and started stripping slowly out of her clothes.**

**Once she was completely naked, she jumped into the bed, right next to Sesshoumaru.**

"**Oh my god, Sesshoumaru, you're so sexy! I want you to fuck me hard!" Kagome said getting on top of him.**

**She straddled his hips and he was so horny at the naked vision before him.**

**He surprised her by throwing her onto the bed under him and he straddled her.**

"**I will dominate your body and soul, Kagome!" Sesshoumaru said plunging into her and breaking her barrier.**

"**Faster Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said digging her nails into his back and he growled in response to her gasping.**

**As he sped up, his eyes went redder and redder until his demon was in complete control.**

**They laid together fucking for an hour and a half, Sesshoumaru bit Kagome in the neck and she grew fangs, and bit him back.**

**After that, they both fell asleep from utter exhaustion. Kagome because she was tired both mentally and physically. (I wonder why she is tired mentally. Wink, wink.) **

**And Sesshoumaru was just plainly tired from no sleep since he started looking for Naraku. The reason he could never sleep was because Kagome invaded his dreams every time he tired to fall asleep.**


	2. The Morning After

**It Was A Mistake! Or Was It?**

**Last Time:**

**After that, they both fell asleep from utter exhaustion. Kagome because she was tired both mentally and physically. (I wonder why she is tired physically. Wink, wink.) ****And Sesshoumaru was just plainly tired from no sleep since he started looking for Naraku. The reason he could never sleep was because Kagome invaded his dreams every time he tired to fall asleep.**

**Chapter Two: The Morning After**

**Kagome woke up in the morning sore in between her legs and didn't know why. She tried to think back to what she did last night and the memories came out blurry. 'Man that's the last time I drink to celebrate anything.' She thought to herself. **

**Just then, she felt something move beside her, so she looked over and she saw a naked Sesshoumaru asleep next to her.**

**She got out of the bed quickly and quietly, and looking in the mirror she just realized that she was naked.**

'**Oh my god. I slept with Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She thought to herself.**

**She grabbed her clothes and dressed really fast, then left the castle quietly and headed back towards Inuyasha Forest.**

**Sesshoumaru woke up to his empty bed and he thought to himself, 'Oh well, too bad. She was good, I almost thought about keeping her even after Inuyasha gave me the Tetsaiga (sp?).' **

**He then moved his stiff neck, which the miko had laid on most of the night, and he felt a sharp pain shoot through it.**

**When he felt his neck, he found a wound on it. 'Damn, I mated her! A Human!! Wait, then where is she?! He thought while he sniffed for her scent.**

**He growled when he found her scent; she was closing in on his half-breed brother's scent.**

**He got up, put his hakamas on, and left the Western territory.**

**Back To Kagome:**

**Kagome was running through the woods, when she felt two familiar auras coming towards her in opposite directions.**

"**Kagome, I have been out looking everywhere for you!!!! Where have you been?!" Inuyasha said, then stopped.**

**His eyes turned red, when he smelt his brother's scent all over her.**

"**Kagome, why do you smell like Sesshoumaru all over your body?!" He said grabbing her wrists.**

"**Half-breed, you will reframe from touching what is this Sesshoumaru's." Sesshoumaru stated walking out of the darkness of the trees with no haori on.**

"**What do you mean by 'what is yours'?" Inuyasha asked and Sesshoumaru walked over to them and Inuyasha jumped back three feet.**

**Sesshoumaru turned Kagome's head and pulled her hair up, revealing the mark of the Western Lord on her neck.**

"**You do know what this is right, little brother? This is my mark, so no other male can touch her without her mate's permission. And before you blame me this Sesshoumaru did not rape her or put a spell on her. She gave me her virginity willingly." He said smirking.**

"**But there has to be a little love for the marks to work. It can't be possible that Kagome loves you. It can't be." Inuyasha said going back to golden eyes.**

"**It was a mistake Inuyasha, I was drunk! I don't love him at all!!" Kagome said coming closer to him and Sesshoumaru surprisingly let her do it.**

"**Get away from me, you, you traitor! I don't believe how you have betrayed us!!" Inuyasha said running back into the village.**

**Kagome ran after him into the village, with Sesshoumaru chasing her; she ran into the hut, where the whole inu gang was.**

**Inuyasha had just finished telling everyone what had happened, when Kagome ran in.**

"**Well speaking of the traitor, here she is now." Inuyasha said going to his usual corner.**

"**Kagome, is it true that you mated with the ice-cold prick Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked looking confused.**

"**Yes, it is true monk." Said a deep voice and everyone turned to see Sesshoumaru walking in without a shirt on, (No drooling on the keyboard ladies) and Kagome and Sango ogled him.**

"**Aren't you usually more lordly than this, Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha and Miroku said angry about the girls' reactions to him.**

"**My apologies, I just woke up from a beautiful night of no sleep……Come Kagome, let us go home to our castle in the west, koi." He said offering his hand out to her.**

"**Oh no, my shard dect……. Uh, I mean Kagome is not going with you. Kikyo's reincarnation wouldn't leave me to be with my brother." Inuyasha said.**

**Kagome's face became red with rage at that and everyone, including Sesshoumaru, sighed at Inuyasha's ignorance.**

"**Inuyasha, Sit boy. I'm sorry that I can't be dead enough for you like that clay bitch Kikyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled at him and gave Sesshoumaru her hand.**

"**Yes, Sesshoumaru, I would love to go back to **_**our**_** castle." She said laying her head on his chest.**

"**Kagome, may we come visit you soon?" Sango and Miroku asked and Kagome at Sesshoumaru, pleading with her doggy eyes.**

"**If you want to, invite them. Remember its your home now too." He stated and she nodded to them, then laid her head back on his chest, just as the spell wore off Inuyasha.**

**Not wanting to hear his brother's mouth, he turned and walked out of the hut, taking off into the sky as Inuyasha came out.**

"**Sesshoumaru, do you know that you are really hot without a shirt on?" She said looking up at him.**

"**Yes, well, when one is perfect in everyway. They tend to look hot without a shirt on. And let me tell you, you looked great last night without a shirt on so you are also perfect in everyway." He said answering her and at the same time complimenting her.**

"**If I wasn't mistaking myself, you were calling yourself perfect. That's an understatement, you are absolutely godly, not perfect." Kagome said again looking back up at him and he smirked.**

"**To be a god, is to be perfect in every way. So I believe I did speak correctly." He said laughing at her stunned face.**

**They spent a few more hours, discussing the qualifications of being godly and of course Sesshoumaru won that debate, then he landed in front of their beautiful Western castle.**

**He set her down outside the castle and walked with her to the gates, when the guards saw him they bowed, but did not bow to her.**

"**If you wish to keep your lives, you will bow to Lady Kagome, the Lady of the Western lands." Sesshoumaru stated and they bowed welcoming Kagome back to the Inuyokai Castle, then she followed Sesshoumaru inside.**


	3. Good Times and Bad Times

**It Was A Mistake! Or Was It?**

**Chapter Three: A Terrible First Week **

**This Chapter will have a little more aggressive Sesshoumaru in it. I am sorry about the wait, I have been busy with my son.**

**As always I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, no matter how much I want to own them. They are the creation of Rumiko Takahashi.**

As they came into the castle, they were almost knocked over when Rin ran into them with Jaken chasing behind her.

Sesshoumaru did not like that Rin was running through the castle when she was supposed to be acting like a young lady should and not show such disrespect in his castle by behaving as such.

"No, Jaken! Rin don't want no lessons!" Rin said standing up and scowling down at Jaken, not seeing Sesshoumaru standing behind her or the way Jaken looked behind her fearing for his life.

"Rin, you will go to your lessons now or no dinner tonight at all." He said looking down.

She turned around about to yell at the person ordering her what to do, when she saw her Lord Sesshoumaru staring at her.

"Yes, my Lord." Rin said walking away with Jaken, with a sad look in her eyes. "You shouldn't be so cold and mean to her, she's just a child and she looks up to you like a father figure." Kagome said nicely.

"When she looks weak, uneducated, and dresses like a urchin; she makes this Sesshoumaru look basically like someone who can't take care of people under his protection. You wouldn't understand; it's too complicated." He said looking down at her irritated and Kagome glared at him, then stomped off to her room.

Sesshoumaru angrily walked to his study, telling a servant to bring Kagome to him and then he sat down in his chair thinking to himself.

'She is such a stubborn woman! Caring too much for a child not her own! It was unheard of even in the human villages.' He was interrupted from his thoughts by _his_ beautiful Kagome coming into his study and sitting in a chair, glaring at him.

"What did you want, Sesshoumaru?" She asked not even looking at him in the eyes.

"We must plan our announcement of our mating by throwing a party and need to plan everything out for said party." He answered and Kagome looked confused.

"A party for us? Why?" She asked this time meeting his eyes.

"It is the announcing of our mating and you becoming the new Lady of the West." He said looking at her and something finally clicked in her eyes.

"Oh I get it. When we mated, I became the Lady of the West. Wow." Kagome said shocked, but still mad and then left saying, "I don't care. Do whatever." Sesshoumaru was mad, when she left and so was Kagome.

On her way back to her room, she thought 'Who asked me if I wanted to be the Lady of the West? I didn't want this.'

She got back to her room, then she slammed the door shut, going to her bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

Sesshoumaru was still in his study, when she slammed a door; he was mad that she was treating their home in this manner, so he headed to the room that held her scent.

'Why isn't she sleeping in our room?' He thought to himself as he opened the door and then he saw her already sleeping and peacefully at that.

'Why is she content sleeping in here, then in bed with me?' He thought to himself as he left the room.

The next few days went exactly the same as the first day. They would yell at each other about how he treated Rin ; eat by themselves, and then sleep in separate bedrooms with Sesshoumaru always wondering why.

One night Kagome had had enough of Sesshoumaru and his pride, so she left the castle and then headed back to Inuyasha's forest.

She could feel all their auras and walked into Kaede's hut and they were all up. "Kagome, what are you doing here and where's Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome put her head down in shame.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you alone….outside for a few minutes?" Kagome asked and he nodded walking outside with her.

Sesshoumaru had a bad feeling about his mate, so he went to check on Kagome. When he opened the door and saw the empty bed, his vision went red. His beast had taken control and followed her scent towards Inuyasha's Forest.

I should be updating another chapter to this story by next week sometime.

As always I love my fans and will try to keep you guys happy and content with my stories.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome Forever ^_^


End file.
